Cato and Clove, an untold story
by thegirlwiththeknifes
Summary: what if Cato and Clove won? what if they tried to continue their life's after the arena? what if they took the roles of Peeta and Katniss? way better inside! xxxx
1. Chapter 1

** First ever hunger games fanfic! Reviews please. This after Claudius Templesmith calls out the rule change, I am team peeniss, but what is Cato and Clove won? What is they gave an inside to what it's like to be the winners from district two? Reviews and enjoy! Xx**

I stop eating, leaving the apple alone, Claudius repeats it again for those who didn't hear it, the word hit me, like a knife, now I know what it would have been like if clove killed me, but she still can, the words swarm around my head. She can still kill me, I was the one who told her to leave, so I wouldn't have to kill her…

I stop sharping the tree branch, it makes a pretty good spear, and I would be able to use it. Before Cato send us out to find Katniss and bring her back to slowly kill her, Marvel thought me how to spear someone, how to kill someone far from a distance, yea I could spear pretty well but not as fast as him. Poor guy, he had a good shot at winning, but at least he's at peace. Then I give a short giggle, me Clove, would never wish peace on someone unless they were family, correction, unless they were Alena, my beautiful four years old sister, but Marvel become close like a brother, he became protective over me, of course not the romantic type, but brotherly. He knew I was heading towards Katniss and Rue, but he told me not to go there, promise him, I couldn't say no. I drop the branch as I hear the words coming from Claudius continue to speak after a minute, "Two tributes from the same district will be declared winners if both are alive, that is all" I gasp, Cato is out there and now…. We can go home. I grab a bag the tribute from six that I killed with the smallest blade knife. I grip my own made spear and head towards north, it's the only place I can go, it's the only place I know where I belong, by Cato.

I take the apple and start finishing it, then is happens, a parachute. It floats heavy towards me, I don't know how Brutus done it, but has got me a knife, which means he worked hard, extremely hard. I kick the parachute to the side, but realise there a small note, with a message, all I can do is smirk as I read over the words, 'fine Clove and kill them all', surprising enough deadly minds think alike. I take the knife and walk south, knowing Clove from the past she always went down to the lake, at the south of the district, and then I think about the first we met, on the summer's day, by the lake. I was at least twelve, she was ten. It was the warmest summer yet and every child from the area was at the lake, my father said no when I asked, he said I had to train harder if I was going to be called at the reaping, but I ignored his words and when I walked to the lake with my friends, I saw her, she wasn't shy, she was ten, with long black hair, wearing a white shirt and black trousers cut up into shorts, she held a boy against the wall who was about elven and held a rock, encouraging to say words again, I couldn't help but laugh, she was small but was ready to fight a boy bigger than her. I then snapped into reality as I got pushed backwards by that same girl I watch threaten a boy older then her jump towards me, and her arms wrapping around me, not wanting to let go, now I know why I liked her since then, but began to love…

**reviews! Its short cause have easter homework to do, and its Sunday at half nine! Reviews do!XXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

The night was calm, nobody died today, which mean Peeta is still alive, which means Katniss has found him and is trying to nurse him to health. Today was about killing that boy from eleven, or the fox girl. But noting, today me and Cato laid against a tree, I was eager to find them, kill them and go home, but once we laid down for an half an hours rest, is turned into a day's rest, 'let them find us' he said, so we did, wait, relax and then waited for a cannon hoping they would try and kill each other as we laid perfectly in the cool weather, first it was raining and we huddled under some trees, but then it stopped, the weather shifted into a different direction and things became cold, we sat on my coat and place Cato's jacket above us, huddled under it, all I could do is sleep, and then the nightmares came. It was the same one I had since I was little, but I got use to it knowing it couldn't hurt me, but thinking about it does, but the nightmare is reality and I can't change that. The nightmare starts as me and Alena running towards the lake, but father calls me behind, mother is struck with sorrow, sorrow for herself. I let Alena go to the lake, she knows it well by now and Tokana would look after her with the other little kids. I go back to our house, its small one bedroom, one for my parents and Alena and I sleep in the kitchen, or during fine weather on the roof. But as I get to the house, he yells at me, not taking the games seriously, not taking anything seriously, he hits me savagely and I fight back, my parents are shocked by this, and from that point on, we barely speak, because I know then wanted a quite child like Alena instead of a strong headed girl, like me. but I wake up in the same position, by Cato, and my parents are either watching Katniss and lover boy, the fox girl, the boy from eleven or us, I know my father is bashing something, because I nuzzle back on Cato and he brushes my arm with his fingers as I go back to sleep, he must be furious I'm not killing him.

I'm starving, I haven't eaten anything besides the half rotten apple, I did kill a bird that surprisingly appeared, but the meat wasn't fully cooked as the fire died in the rain. I gave the wing to clove and tried to pick at the uncooked meat, she tried to give me some of the wing but I refused, I hadn't felt this hunger since the time I didn't get food for almost two days because I went to the lake instead of train, but as I look at Clove, I couldn't have regret giving her all of it, she's smaller than me, but she's a fighter. I closed my eyes as the night surrounds us, but I walk at the sound of a branch breaking, so does clove, she's holding a knife ready to take aim at anything she sees as a threat, then she darts up and throws it, and more noise erupts and she runs to whatever she hit, it's the girl, the fox girl, and say lays still as the dead, with the knife dug into her back. Boom. One down, three to go.

"That we holds something we need, but were fine." I say flinging my knife at a tree, they're getting desperate for a violent death if they try and bribe us to the cornucopia, but then I seek the plan brightly, it's just an easier way to kill Katniss or the boy from eleven. We hatch the plan like no other, Brutus manages to send bread, how kind he is, even do we could do with actually food, like meat.

"Water, and shampoo" Cato says handing me a small bread roll, while he bits the other, and I give him a curious look,

"Shampoo?" I say, why on earth would we need shampoo, weapons yes. Shampoo no. he smiles uncontrollably, not wanting to hide it, I think it's the first time I've seen him smile properly.

"yea, 'cause you stink" he says, biting into the roll, I grab a chunk of leaves and shove it in his face, and slide some down his back as he tries to tackle me,

"Me, you're the one that needs a shower" I giggle, and stand up, its early morning and if were gonna kill this boy we would want to do it soon, I pull him up a little and he smiles down at me. Damn, he's so tall it's unfair. I pick up my knife and place them on me, and then I lifted up in the air,

"Cato! Put me down!" I yell his was no problem of doing this, I go completely red, knowing if my friends back home see this they will be full of giggles,

"Why?" he says bringing me towards a river, I punch his back several times, but he laughs, I put my knuckles into my hand and bang my elbow against his back, then he puts me down,

"Why?" I say nudging him several times, and then it happens he kisses me.

*reviews! Xx *


	3. Chapter 3

The kiss last only a few seconds, but each second feels like a minute. I slowly pull back, surprised and stunned of what just happened. Once again Cato looks down at me and I'm looking up at him, I feel like a child.

"Cato…" I whisper before trailing off, he puts his index finger towards his lips, indicating for me not to say a word, and smiles sweetly.

"Now I'm ready to die" he speaks loudly, anyone with good hearing could have heard him easily. I brush away the fact someone could have tracked us down, kill us and win the games since we haven't moved and wasn't paying too much attention to remove our trails.

"Now, were ready to kill" I say making him flash a smile, I trying and do the same, hoping Alena won't have to see the blood that will paint over the grass and she won't have to see at my vicious moment. At this rate, I will rip out someone's throat, like the girl Johanna Mason from seven. But now I must fight because if I don't fight I won't win, and what's the point of losing when I gained so much from only one person in little time, trust.

The bags sit firmly on the table, three bags, marked with 2, 11, and 12, waiting to be collected. I wait in the tree, as clove ready to attack. We made a deal if she gets close enough she can kill the girl on fire. She needs a bit of sprit, since last night she has been shaky. Then it happens. Katniss runs towards the bag, going in the longest direction, she stubbles over herself once or twice but is reaching the bag, and then clove attacks. She throws a knife but Katniss avoid it, pushing clove backwards. I'm ready to run at Katniss and slice her head off with the knife in my hand, but there's no point, clove tackles her sending her to the grounds, she pins her to the ground, like we practise, cloves knees on Katniss shoulder, making movement impossible.

"Hey twelve how's lover boy?" I say in my cruellest voice, Katniss looks at me with fearful eyes, but glares towards me.

"He's looking for Cato to kill him" she yells wiggling about, trying to free herself, but that just waste her energy and gives up.

"That funny, 'cause Cato cut him so bad, he's damaged goods, I bet he can't even walk in a straight line, not even over six steps before yelling in pain."

"Peeta!" Katniss yells again, this time I place the knife towards her mouth, the blade against her lips,

"Is that for him over there? For his leg? Too bad he won't get it" I then look towards the trees. I can see Cato's red t-shirt. I nod towards him.

"I'm going to kill you slowly, I'll start with your head, and neck" I say poking to small holes making blood slid out. Katniss try to move but she fails, every time.

"Hmm. Maybe your lips, I carve you a new set" I say cutting the top of her lip with the tip of the blade. She doesn't talk, knowing if she does it will hurt more.

"Want to blow lover boy one last kiss?" I say starting to carve a love heart on her cheek, even more blood. Katniss doesn't move, she lies there, waiting to knock on deaths door.

"You're going to die twelve, just like when marvel killed that girl. You only friend here… wasn't her name rue?" I can see the anger light up in her face if she could move she would have attacked me savagely. I slowly drag the knife across her neck leaving blood to gush out and mix with the colour of mud. Then it happens. A strong gripped hand wraps around my waist and pulls me to the cornucopia. It's the boy from elven. His hands grip around my small neck and leans close towards me, eyes watching each other.

"Did you kill rue?" he yells, I gulp and try to pull words out of my mouth, but none come

"I, I didn't, it wasn't me, it was marvel. It was-" he then smashes my head against the cornucopia which leaves a ringing in my ears,

"Did you – " he starts but I cut him off, knowing I'm not good.

"Cato! Cato!" I scream, closing my eyes, as my head is brought forwards and slamming me back, one more blow, I remind myself, one more hit off the cornucopia and I'm out. But as I get pulled forwards the rushing impact of going backwards is gone. I drop to the ground, flat on my stomach holding my neck coughing several times, trying to regain my breath. I look up to see Cato decapitating the boys and head, then I blink hazily and Cato's right in front of me, I blink again. This time I'm in his arms towards the woods, with two bags hitting of my feet. I then close my eyes for a good while. Not wanting to wake up from this pleasant place. But when I am woken from my slumber I feel different, my head is a little hazily now, but I can sit up straight. I have a leaf over the wounds I got and then it hits me, my knifes are gone, except for two, but there not the strongest. For a few moments I can't single a word put but then it explodes from me. He understand what my knifes mean to me, they represent me, they are small but deadly. Instead of leaving me behind, Cato picks me up and carries me to the cornucopia, I ask a few questions but everything remains silent, from the questions I gather I have been out for almost a day. Katniss never got the pack bag, because Cato took it and used the medicine on my head and his leg which the boy cut with a knife. Nobody has died, except the boy, but I already knew that. We get to the cornucopia and Cato sets me down on my feet. I grab the knifes and placed them around the inside of my coat. Boom. The cannon go and I give a shaky jump, and then the sky gets dark. I look up as do Cato and then I look at him,

"How long have I been out for?" I question him fiercely again, he said almost a day but that can't be true.

"Almost a day, why?" He says walking by my side ready to pick me up in case of an emergency. Then I see Katniss running towards us, Cato quickly picks me up and throws me on top of the cornucopia, I land on my hip which isn't too bad, but I crawl my way back towards Cato who then uses his upper body strength to get up. I take a gulp and watch as Katniss runs faster towards us, followed my donkey sized dogs, or known as the mutts.

"Welcome to the finale" I say to Cato who sits by my side as we wait for Katniss to fall over a branch or over her own feet. She gets closer when a mutt jump forwards and grabs her by the leg and pulls her down, my eyebrows shot up, is this how the girl on fire is going to end? Is she going to be lose her flames…

**reviews!Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**thank you for the reviews! Xx**

She falls, and I jump, like the mutts they jump on her, and she gives a scream. I wanted Katniss dead for so long, and now as she is torn apart by mutts I turn my head away and lean into Cato. He watched smirking, he wanted her dead more than anything. But then he stops, and looks at me, I look down and he wraps his arm around me, he hasn't known me for long but he understand I don't like this, knowing that could have me either of us. It's cold and the sky is dark. I want to cry and wail to go home, to see Alena, to hold her and tell her I will never leave her. I want to swim in the lake and most of all, I want feel something I haven't felt in a long time since being here with Cato, joy.

I wanted her dead for so long, I promised myself that I would enjoy killing her or enjoy watching her die. But it's different now, clove is uncomfortable and I don't like it, I wrap my arm around her and she sighs, she closed her eyes a few seconds after Katniss stopped screaming, I can still here noises coming from here, one of the mutts is chewing on her leg, while the others tear. A fight breaks out between two of them trying to claim her arm. Clove shivers and wakes up and gives me her weak smile that last only a second. We don't talk, we sit keeping each other warm. We mumble about home and the people there when wailing starts.

"Prim! I lo-" Katniss starts but is cut off. Clove closes her eyes. I've only got to know her properly this week but it feels like I've know her my whole life, she thinks about what if she was out there, as if she was Katniss and Alena was watching. Alena would be going crazy wondering why the mean people known as the capitol destroy her sister.

"Prim! I love you!" Katniss eventually screams, and then starts again,

"Don't starve, get Gale to-" once again she's cut off by another mutt. Clove starts to shake a little and breathe heavily through her nose, she thinking too hard if roles were reversed.

"Don't worry Katniss! I make sure she okay" clove yells towards her. I look at her, she filled with tears, and she has experience in her mind what would happen to Alena.

"Clove?" Katniss yells. How she's still alive I don't know.

"Yes, and I will make sure prims okay!" clove yells back. She stands up and I join her, she hobbles over towards the edge were half of the mutts come towards us. I place my arm around her as she almost hobbles forwards,

"Thank you! Please kill – Ahh!" Katniss continues to scream and cry as clove selects on of her knifes, she pushes my hand away and step to the side, throw her arm back and then forwards. The knife hits Katniss. It manages to wedge between two mutts, and then they back off and jump into the ground into an invisible hole. Boom. The last cannon we will ever hear. Clove walks over towards me and I give her a hug, I know she needs it, and we stand there for a minute before Claudius Templesmith's voice echo's the arena.

"Greetings to the final contestants of the seventy – fourth hunger games." I look at clove, she has the brightest smile I have ever seen, and now I get to see it forever.

Cato smiles at me and I return the smile, I can't believe well be out of here in less than four hours or so. Right now all I want is something to stop the pain in my head. The medicine that was for Peeta doesn't treat my injure as well.

"The earlier revision has been revoked. Closer examination of the rule book has disclosed that only one winner is allowed. Good luck and may the odds be ever in you favour" his voice cuts short and then I look at Cato, ready to wail I jump of the cornucopia

"Where are you going?" Cato yells behind me, and follows me.

"Well I'm not going to live without you so I'm going to die!" I yell back angrily, not angry at him but the capitol.

"And I don't want to live without you" he says. I stop and turn around before things go hazy.

"We die together?" I whisper and he walks up to me, rubbing my cheek with the back of his index finger,

"Together" she smiles and I talk his hand pulling him towards the forest.

"Marvel thought me about plants and deadly things here, theirs this thing called night lock. It kills you instantly, and Marvel found it just after we got here, at this bush" I say kicking it, we have walked a good bit in and grab a hand full of the stuff. Cato suggest we got to the cornucopia so we can give them their show, I stubble a few times. My sight is losing me. Eventually Cato picks me up and he brings us to the centre. Katniss is gone, but her leg remains. I'm warm but Cato is cold, so we mix a natural temperature. I still grip onto his jacket as he lets me down, I don't trust my own feet.

"We here?" I yawn and he confirms it. His jacket is complete red, I push it back and see his shirt is soaked of dark red.

"Cato, your bleeding!" I say, he looks down, he place his hand on his side and the blood soaks on him, he then lifts up his t-shirt and there no wound. Then his eyes widen.

"Give me you head" he yells, I give him a confused expression, but he doesn't notice, he looks at the back of my head before cursing.

"You're the one who's bleeding. Damn it clove, you've lost too much" he says before giving me half of the night lock.

"On three?" he says and I nod, I'm so tired I just want to sleep and never wake up.

"One" he starts

"Two" I continue

"I love you. Three" we place the berries in our mouths and Claudius is yelling towards us.

"Wait! Stop it! Ladies and gentlemen" he begins and sighs, I spit the berries out and so do Cato and I fall into his arms. My head hurts and I want to sleep. I'm losing a lot of blood and they still don't help me.

"I am pleased to present the victors of the seventy – fourth Hunger Games, Clove Marson and Cato Rocrane. I give you the tributes, from district two!" I wipe my tongue of my arm and then gaze at Cato who has done the same.

She smiles more and more. But her blinking has increased and they last longer. She's lost blood but she still fighting. And then she falls, whacking her head on the ground, more blood coming out, I pick up her head and bring her towards me, she still alive but barely, her smile is still as beautiful.

"Clove!" I yell at her, shaking her a little, and then the hovercraft appears throwing down two ladders. Two peacekeepers come down the ladder. That has never happen before that I am aware of. I stand up to push them away from her but they have a needle in my neck, and I'm sedated. I lie on my side, seeing one of the peacekeepers pick up clove, and then placing her into the arms of the other. He then puts one of his hands on a ladder and then it's brought up. I stretch my arm towards her, and I'm being picked up before things go black

**reviews!xx*


	5. Chapter 5

**thanks for the reviews!**

When I wake up I'm on a metal table, surrounded by glass, I'm in a white shirt and pants. I blinded by a bright light that shines over me, my first reaction it too cover my eyes with my arms, and I do. But there's a white wrist band around me hand. I look at it. It has my name, by birthday, my district and my symptoms, low on protein, vitamins iron and sugar levels low. I then look to the side to see Clove. She's in a table too, but surrounded by people dressed in white, with tubes inserted in her. Machines beeping, the people in white tend to her head, before the beeping dies out. I then see two of the people place blocks that are attached to wires in her chest and she jumps, and they do it again until they stop and the machine starts to beep again. At this point I'm punching the glass wall that surrounds me. I punch, kick and yell, but I'm ignored. I then run from one side of the glass to the other, hitting my shoulder of the glass, but noting. I kick continually before a voice calms me.

"Cato! Cato!" its Brutus who taps on the glass, along with the mentor from districts twelve. I knew Brutus has friends here, but I never expected that drunk.

"What are they doing to clove!" I say punching in the glass, when Brutus backs away, letting the drunk talk.

"Cato, I'm Haymitch, from twelve. Clove is fine. But her head is bad., so their trying to fix it" he says nodding his head, and I do the same. Brutus walks back to us and Haymitch nods at him.

"Cato, my boy. There have been some problems back home…" he starts but trails off, I cock my head to the side, problems? More like trouble. I don't speak my throat aches from being dry.

"As you learned district two has its pride in their winners, well that has changed. Since you failed to kill clove and she has failed to kill you, and the district thinks this is a weakness, an undesirable liability. And fights have erupted among the people. So they decide not to take you back" he says before pausing, now my throat is erupting with anger.

"Where do we go?" I yell my own family is disowning me , so is cloves.

"That's were Haymitch comes in, I asked for other mentors if they would take ye into their districts and Haymitch said he would" he says then Haymitch nods towards me, I want to attack Brutus and everyone in two. They're no longer my home people.

"So me and clove have to go to twelve?" I asked calmly.

"Yes, you will live with me until I think it's suitable for ye to live on you own" Haymitch says.

"Good bye, and send the girl my best" Brutus says before leaving. I say nothing but look at my new mentor.

I wanted sleep for so bad and I got it. I slept like Alena did when she was younger not a stir not a move. When I wake I'm in a room surrounded by other beds. My head feels tighter and a man with medium length cropped hair sitting in the chair looking at me.

"Hi sweetheart" he says and rises, I go to grab my side but there's no knife to protect me this time. I look at him, holding his gaze as I think of ways attacking him as I try to sit up he puts his hand up and then down indicating me to stop, and lay still, there is no point in moving.

"Your district twelve, what are you doing here? Where's Cato, and Brutus?" I demanded, he shakes his head, and grabs his chin before dragging his hand down.

"Cato is in the next room, Brutus is fine but ye won't be talking to him anymore. I'm not district twelve, I'm Haymitch." He says sitting on the bed, he sighs shaking his head

"What have you done to Brutus?" I asked, I was never fond of the man to much but he was decent enough to care about.

"Listen Clove. I'm going to make this straight and clear. Your district is pissed with you and Cato for not slaughtering each other and only one victor. So they have pretty much kicked you out, along with Cato. Brutus had to find you both a district that will take both of you within five hours or else ye both would have become capitol people. So I said I'll take ye in, and you'll be living with me until I think you can move out. I didn't want you both to be capitol people, there's nothing worse than being a capitol person, remember that. So is snow, he's pissed too. When you have this interview with Ceaser has the interview you explain how it was love, love took over you. Life is nothing without Cato? Get me?" he says. I expect him to be angry that both of the tributes are dead. But he's not. He's caring, looking like he needs us to stay with him. I have a ton of questions, and want a million answers, when I open my mouth the only thing I say is,

"Thank you Haymitch" I say and he gives a warm smile before getting off the bed,

"You are one though kid sweetheart" he says before exiting. Then I sink into the bed. My head is better I know it, I can feel it. The door pushes open but I can't be bothered to see who it is.

"Hey there" says a shy husky voice, I want to jump and laugh and smile, and feel happy.

"Cato" I whisper and then the I see him beside me, I rise up and give him a hug. He does the same.

"Did you hear?" he ask playing with the strands of my hair

"Yea, our new mentor just told me" I say sighing, and he pulls away, confused

"Clove, you know were moving to twelve yea?" he says and I smile, and nod, widening my eyes.

"Yea, I know. We get to live with Haymitch too" I say not too joyed , but I have to give the guy a break.

"Clove, Alena is in two" he says slowly, and then it hits me. I can feel my heart sink, and my facial expression drop, and then it rips out of me, I can't stop, then Haymitch comes running into the room with a man dresses in white, holding a board. All I do is scream and wail.

**Reviews please!XX**


	6. Chapter 6

Cloves pov (Point of view)

I spend two days in the hospitable, sitting on the bed, sighing, crying and shouting. They don't keep me in there for my physical health, but my mental, and I wouldn't blame them for the thing I have shouted, at several points I told Cato how I would sneak Alena out during our victors tour, and if someone tried to stop me even my parents, I would kill them. He laughed at me telling me that my parents weren't part of the mob who threatened to kill us, but I think different. Haymitch has finale lost it with the doctors saying my stylist wants to see me and he needs the interview to be over. I thank him because I miss Lumina, my stylist, a middle aged woman with pink hair and pale blue skin. Haymitch introduces me to a woman called Effie, who is happy, always. She wears a pink wig and a pink dress when she first meets me. She gives me flowers and tells me "I hope they take the boredom from you" Haymitch stood behind her trying not to laugh, while I told her "Oh, they will. I can't think of anything better to do but talk to these flowers instead of real people" she gives me a look of anger before pushing her head high up and leaving the room. Haymitch tells me to be nice to her, I know he's right. He's always right these days. I leave the bed and put on a red t-shirt and blue jeans that are given to me by an avox, I quickly change into them, eager to leave and I can. My head is fully healed, it seems like new. But once I'm done Haymitch guides me to Lumina.

"So what's twelve like?" I ask trying to discover what my new home leads me too.

"Dusty, and coal" he says leading me to my new house for the next day. Its pent house as twelve is the last district. I take up radiance of the room Katniss possible slept in, it feels wrong, and deep down I know it is. I flop on the bed where there's a knock on the door.

"Clove, the stylists are here" Effie sings and the door pushes open, this isn't who I expected.

Cato's pov

"Why you foolish boy! You had your chances" father spat into the phone. I never used one before, and there weren't many people in two who knew how to work a phone, but unfortunately, my father knew how.

"And lose her? Yea, I don't think so" I said, he couldn't touch me, the next time we see each other is victors tour and not much can happen there.

"No wonder this district banished you both, your noting but a shame, a burden" he yelled, I could still hear mumbling in the background, before there was a shuffling sound.

"Cato?" a feminine voice said calmly.

"Mother?" I said, I didn't want to talk to her, but at least she would yell at me to kill someone.

"Cato, what I'm about to say is important, your father has gone outside for a cool down, and I'm alone. I want you to find a man called Cinna, he's well known or ask your mentor. And you tell Cinna my name, he'll understand, I love you, and good bye" she said before hanging up, I stand there confused, I put the phone back on the hook before punching the wall, and two peacekeepers jump me.

Clove's pov

"Clove, I'm Cinna, your new stylist." Says a man with brown coloured skin and pierced ears, a voice so calming.

"Hi" I whisper, and he smiles, before looking around at the empty room.

"I'm sorry about what happened with you and your family. Especially Alena, she such a beautiful girl, like you" he says and I thank him by nodding my head, this is the first descent person I have meet from the capitol.

"Now, you have seen my designs, like the girl on fire, well since you're a coal girl now, you are being called the eternal flame, you never let the fire burn out, I was going to do something close with that, but I have good expectations from you, so we start fresh" he says then running his hands through my hair.

"How would you like your hair straight?" he begins and before I know it, I'm talking to him like he's family.

Cato's pov

"You done it for love and life without her is nothing" Haymitch barked again at me, I didn't need coaching in what I would say. I would speak about the games, and give answers to questions. I nodded my head, the suit was comfortable compare to the clothes I wore in the arena. I wear a dark grey blazer and a black shirt and trousers. I can't complain I have seen worst ones before. For some reason it's the same outfit as the one I wore to the first interview. But I don't pay attention to me anymore, not when clove steps into the room.

**Reviews!Xx*


	7. Chapter 7

Cato's pov

She wears the same dress as the night of the interview, her hair the same, but she still beautiful, as always. A tall man walks beside her and she laughs at something he says, when they come by us, I smile at her, and glare at the man who barely looks at me. Haymitch gives a quick nod to all of us, confirming it time. We walk towards the back stage. Ceaser is warming up the crowed.

"Remember when Ceaser asks about how you will put your past behind you, you have to say the words, we start with the new. Like Katniss did with her fire dress, your will change too. okay Cato?" the man says, I nod my head before a bulky man comes over and guys us to the stage. I look at Clove, who looks at me.

"Ready?" I ask her, like we have choice.

"Sure, sooner were out of here the better" she mutters and slips her hand into mine, before the crowd goes wild as we walk on the stage

Cloves pov

"Cato, Clove welcome back" Ceaser says as we all sit.

"Thank you Ceaser it's good to be back" I say, Cinna taught me how to fake anything I say towards the camera.

"And Cato, you are one lucky boy, well young man. You won the hunger games and it seems from the arena, you won her heart" the crowd goes mental with Ceaser comment and I can't help but blush wildly.

"She has won my heart, the hunger games and everyone else's, right?" he states the crowd roar. I give a short laugh a smile at the crowd.

"So Clove, since you have won all of our hearts, do you think you'll break your own, now you're leaving two? Will you miss them all?" Ceaser asks, I bit my tongue, thinking of answers to give, knowing everyone will see this.

"Of course I'll miss them, I'll miss my friends, family, everyone and everything." I say aloud, I expect sounds from the audience but their silent by our conversation.

"And how will you move on?" he asked, this time I look at Cato, and he nods, it's what Cinna was talking about.

"You see Ceaser, we are wearing the same old clothes we wore on the first night we met." I say stating the word old.

"And why I that?" he says kindly and I smile, looking at Cato who stands up, and gives me his hand. I take it, as stand up straight.

"So we can show the old is behind us and we start with the new" I say, the crowd gasp and we smile, and then I look to Cato who now wears a white shirt and black pants, and then I look at myself I wear the same dress but in white, but a black belt around my waist.

"Amazing!" Ceaser yells above the crowds' noise.

"Let me guess, the white represents the new? And the black the past" he ask, and he's right. The crowd goes wild, and we can't help it but smile, then seated Ceaser poses a smile.

"Clove, your barely black, does mean you leave most of you past behind? Including Alena?" Ceaser says leaning towards us. I widen by eyes before slapping him across the face. The crowd grasp. Why use frothy two muscles to frown, when it only takes four to extended your arm to b-slap him

*short I know, but reviews please!Xx*


	8. Chapter 8

Clove's pov

"So it's true?" Ceaser says holding cheek, I don't hesitate and lunge forwards to attack him, but I'm quickly picked up by large arms and swung around, facing off stage. I see a large TV that indicates the show is now on a break. I look in the corner of me eye to see curtains dividing the audience and the stage.

"Clove, calm down" Cato says as I'm locked in his hold. I kick and struggle to get out of his grasp, but there's no point.

"Why! He's done this, they've done this!" I scream and Ceaser looks at me, so does the people around him holding a pack of ice for his red cheek. There an unclear silence among them.

"Cato, don't you see! They've done this! They created the hunger games! I scream and then he lets go a little.

"There the reason we can't go home, I can't see Alena" I start to sob and turn in towards him, which he response with a hug.

"I hate them Cato! They have ruined everyone's life" I say loudly, and then I get a pinch on my neck, it gave a little sting which made me squeal before things go dark and I slump into Cato.

Cato's pov

The peacekeepers came out of nowhere, over twenty of them surrounded Ceaser and his crew, and guided them towards another room. While one shot a dart into Clove's neck. I held her as she softly drifted in a sleep. I hold her close to me as two peacekeepers come closer to us,

"What the hell did you do to her!" I yell but I'm soon stabbed with a dart from behind. I slump to the ground trying to fight my eyes to stay awake. I see the one person I now trust for only reason, for taking care of her, the man, Cinna. And then I let the darkness take me in.

I'm in the arena again, wearing the same old damp clothes, and it's dark. Something strange lurks about. I know it.

"Cato?" a familiar voice yells out towards me,

"Clove?" I reply before getting tackled by a hug.

"Where have you been?" I ask still puzzled by what happening around me, and because of the blood on her shirt.

"Saving your ass and mine"

"What? How?" I ask as she leans away from me,

"That damn Thresh was after me for a good half an hour, but I got him good. Losing a knife of course, the good one" she says sulking tapping her coat. I smirk at her and she returns it.

"Good job, so how many left?" I ask.

"Three. And I know I'm amazing" she says shrugging her shoulders.

"And then home" I say relaxing against a tree.

"Home! With the mountains and sand, who would have thought I would miss sand" she laughs and relaxes against the tree too.

"All we need is them from twelve gone, and we basically win" I say with pride, and I'm right. The other girl won't last longer, she isn't a fighter

"And lover boy won't last long since we got the bag" she says taking the small bag from behind her.

"And then you and I win" I say winking at her, she smiles back.

"Want to find them?" she ask widely,

"Of course" I reply and stand up to leave, as she dashes forwards and turns to speak to me, leaves make a noise

"What was – ahh!" clove screams as an arrow pierce into her chest

"Clove!" I yell and run to her as she drops, I pull the arrow out and she gives a brief cry.

"Cato" she sobs and tears pour out of her eye sockets, "Kill her Cato, please" she begs

"No, you can kill her, you're not going to die" I lie hoping she will try and fight death away, but she knows too well that I'm not truthful to her right now.

"Do two proud" she says placing her hand on my cheek, removing a tear from my cheek using her thumb

"No, you're not going to die Clove, I need you" I say but she gets breathless every second.

"Two needs you" she says smiling weakly, before taking one gulp of air and letting her time end.

"Clove! Clove!" I yell at her small body.

I wake by the sounds of a ding. I'm in a dark room on a bed, but it's moving, the room is moving. I stand up and it takes me a second before I get proper balance. I go the door and open it, followed by a corridor I open a door again, to see Haymitch, Effie and Clove, smiling brightly across the table at Haymitch who eats a roll of bread.

"Cato" she welcomes me as a take in air as a sign of relief. My worst nightmare is over now. 'I will never lose clove' is the only thing I promise myself, because I know this is the only promise I will keep.

*reviews! And thanks to Julie from omegle who helped me with this chapter xxx **


	9. Chapter 9

*Reviews*

Cloves pov

"It will take time, but they'll get use to you, both of you" Haymitch says as we pull into district 12, this is it, my new home were I'm not welcomed. The trains pulls in when Cato taps my shoulder and smiles at me, I smile back and he mouths ' you okay?' towards me, I shrug me shoulders and he knows I'm dreading this train ride final stop, the doors open and Effie parade's out, and then Haymitch. Our names are called followed by the words 'winners of district 12' which I find strange, Cato walks forwards but turns around and watches me as I become paralysed with fear.

"What's wrong with you?" he ask but I shake my head,

"Cato, we killed these people kids, or their best friend. And now we have to parade in front them. I'm deadly and small, I know I can a bitch at times. But I still have the tack not to rub the death of their love one in their face" I say looking at my feet, I've let myself go, I'm not as strong as I use to be, because nobody has made me angry, nobody has tried to hurt me, except the capitol. But I can't get back at them.

"I know it's hard, but I'll help" he says stretching out his hand, "I promise" he says and I take his hand leaving the train.

The crowd clap and an odd cheer from different places. I smile and wave politely and Cato does the same. Were guided with Haymitch and Effie towards the justice building.

"Welcome home, Cato and clove!" the mayor shouts into the microphone and there's applause from the crowd. For once words that come from a stranger seem peaceful.

After the speech, were escorted into the building. I can't wait to get this yellow dress of me. I do appreciate it, its strapless and it goes above the knee Cinna made it for me, Effie suggested pink and other colours but Cinna told her away, knowing I wasn't the type for frilly dresses or corsets. Haymitch addresses Cato and me about how well we represented ourselves. He also tells us about how we will be talking to the tributes family. Within half an hour a middle aged woman and a young girl come's into the hall were Cato and I sat talking about our new life here. I know now, its Katniss mom and sister. I remember now, the girl is called Prim, as she walks in holding her mother's hand. Haymitch walks over to them quickly and I stand up to talk to them. They slowly walk over to me and I smile.

"Hi" I say towards Prim who gives a small frown.

"Hi, I'm Prim" she says quietly, she's as nervous as I am.

"I know, Katniss talked about you. I'm clove" I say, the words Katniss talked about you makes her smile up towards me.

"Really?" she wonders and I nod my head, before a tear forms in her eye

"I'm sorry your sister died" I blurt out before I can control my own words.

"It's okay, you wanted to live, I get it" she says without emotions.

"Listen Prim. I have a little sister of my own. She's not even five yet and we don't have good parents like you have your mom."

"Yea, you talked about Alena a good bit." She says, for once I don't get angry when someone says her name.

"Yea, she isn't as though as you" I say which makes her smile.

"I'm not that though either" she says but I shake my head.

"Prim not many twelve years old could have went through what you have gone through, which makes you the strongest person I know" I say and then her mother comes up to me.

"Hello clove" she says and I smile

"Hi" I whisper and Prim tugs at her hand

"Mom, she's like Katniss" prim says which makes me want to flood the place with tears, I'm noting like Katniss. Katniss was a greater person.

"I'm sure she is" Mrs Everdeen says holding onto Prims hand

"Clove, I know it must be hard for you to call this place home, with your family in two. But I am here, when every you want to talk." She says sweetly offers, this woman who barely knows me, has seen me see her daughter being killed.

"Thank you, I'll be around, don't worry. I promised Katniss" I say smiling a true smile as this woman and her only daughter now, offers to look after me.

*Reviews*


	10. Chapter 10

Cato's pov

Clove walked up to me after I was done talking to the Mellark family. I learned a lot about Peeta, he has an older brother called Brax who's twenty two, and the other aged seventeen is called Roux. They seem nice enough, and their strong. is a quiet man, shy and keeps to himself while his wife is a monster of a woman. She repeatedly thanked me for taking the medical treatment that could save his life, the sad part was she didn't say it in anger but in pleasure while Peeta's father and brothers stood there in sorrow. But at the end of it all, roux asked me if I wanted to hang out with him which is nice since I did help kill his brother in a way.

Clove smiled and slumped against me, and huffed,

"Now we live with Haymitch" she sighs and I laugh I open my mouth just about to speak before I'm interrupted,

"You can always sleep on the road sweetheart" Haymitch says behind us, Clove out her head in towards my chest as she tried to hide herself.

"I think the road sounds a little… cheap for victors" I say and Effie joins us.

"Well todays was a big big big day! I'm leaving for the capitol now. May the odds be ever in you favour" she says before turning on her heels and leaving the door.

Clove's pov

"People here aren't that bad" I say to Cato who holds my hand and wings it forwards and back, while Haymitch tries to open his door.

"Did you talk to the Everdeen's?" Haymitch huffs out before he pulls another key out of the keyhole, I lean against Cato, I'm tired after dinner with the mayor and his family and talking humble chit-chat.

"Yea, nice people, Mrs Everdeen told me to call to her house. She says I can call at any time, and Prim seems nice" I say as I yawn, I never realised how tired I was until I leaned against Cato, now I can't wait to get into Haymitch's house, so I can sleep.

"And the Mellark's are nice enough. Except the mother, she thanked me for killing Peeta in a way. But the brothers want to hang out with me" Cato says with a small bit of happiness. Back home he was popular, very popular, I can exactly remember the day I first talked to him…

"Grab a colour and make your way to your partner" Geminia said among us, she was a good trainer, one of the best for training for the games so I considered myself lucky. I put my hand into silver bowl and pulled out a page that was folded over four times, un folding revealed the colour green. I wasn't happy. Makita got purple, Alicia got poppy red and Tikianita got cold grey. Most of the girls picked out the same colour as the guy they wanted to be with. I stood in the corner talking to my little group while everyone else was hanging around Cato and Mika, laughing or else play fighting to show off their moves.

"I heard that Luka got grey" Tikianita said frowning, Luka was her cousin that lived it non – wealthier area of the district, not the poor part but in between rich and poor, like me.

"At least you got someone you know, I have to fight with Mika, I will be the laughing stock of the centre. Little Alicia couldn't take down Mika if he was blind folded

And weapon less" Alicia complained, I sighed and tied my hair up in the high pony tail it should have been in.

"I have to fight Cato, Cato! I probably can't even reach his chin" I said sloping against the wall. Brighten and Massey Tuner came over and looked at me, twin and alike they hated me, for reasons I still don't know.

"Who did you get Clove?" Brighten said in her high pitched voice, ready to throw her cruelty at me,

"Your mom" I said back which drove her crazy as she pushed me towards her and back against the wall, I threw the paper with my colour towards Alicia before turning my attention back to Brighten, pushing her backwards, she punched me several times but that didn't stop me, I grabbed her by the hair and pulled it towards the ground which made her scream, she flung her hands at my face scratching me with her long nails, then attention attacked us as everyone else watched,

"And what were you planning to do Brighten?" I yelled at her as a whistle went off,

"I swear Clove" she begun before I cut her off by pulling her hair up and to the side so she was watching me as she was still stuck on the floor due to me kneeling on her

"What hit me? Go on, oh wait you can't" I said which drove her into a fit as Massey flung herself at me, I got ready for the blow of her attack but it didn't come, I opened my eyes to see Tikianita holding her back,

"Clove! Get off her!" Geminia said as she pulled me off her,

"She started it" I said but that didn't matter to her, Geminia was Brighten and Massey's aunt.

"I don't care, everyone get your partner now!" she yelled and I walked over to Alicia who handed me my colour. Leaving my group I walked over to the other side of the room which a green coloured card waited along with Cato. I walked over towards him and he gave a smile.

"I guess you can't attack me" he said smugly,

"Why?" I said confused wiping off the blood on my cheek.

"I don't have long hair" he said which made me smile, I elbowed him with my shoulder and he laughed.

"I'm Cato" he said as we walked toward the climbing area,

"I'm Clove" I said sighing, climb one thing I hated.

"Oh I know, you just stood up to Brighten Tuner, you won't be forgotten"

I smiled more at the memory, I expected Cato to be a full on jerk, but he wasn't. I gave short laugh and shake my head.

"What?" Cato said as Haymitch finally opened the door.

"Remember the first time I meet you" I said which made Cato smile.

"You stood up to Brighten, and you were never forgotten" he says which makes me smiled more,

"You never forgot me?" I said titling my head to the side.

"Never, and I never will" he says as Haymitch huffs and walks in the door. I stand on up straight and give him a light kiss on the lips which makes up but smile more.

"Good" I whisper before the night light outside Haymitch's door goes on.

"You two, get in here before the peacekeepers are on the door steps about you two and your sicking affection" Haymitch says, I laugh and walk in pulling Cato with me. Now I know how much I like him, a lot.

*reviews xx*


	11. Chapter 11

**The start of catching fire… Clato style!xxx**

Clove's pov

"Haymitch! I'm sorry okay, I just mixed them up" I said looking down at my feet. It's been over two months I've been living here and I felt like me again, I attached myself to the Everdeen's and their friends. Grew to know the people around me, and started to learn new tricks and trades of life at district twelve, but still a day doesn't go by without thinking of Alena.

"Mix them up? How could you mix them up? If Sae wasn't there, you could be dead right now! Where was gale while you done this business?" Haymitch asked angrily. It was the first time I've seen him angry, and the first time I was ever in his study. It was a large room, dark but floor lamps and one or two wall lamps even it out, paintings hung on the wall, book shelves filled with books from top to bottom, a large table with a leather chair behind it sat at the back of the room, and two small chairs in front of it and finished with a small fire place in one corner of the room that was never used. I couldn't help but smirk, Gale didn't even think I could bring down a deer since I only started to learn how to use a bow and arrow less than a month, but I used my knifes for most of it.

"Gale was in the mines today, he didn't even know I was able to take down a deer. And all peacekeepers look all the same with the uniform on" I say which is true, I can never tell which is Cray and which is Darius, all I know is Darius likes his deer while Cray likes his woman and booze. This makes Haymitch relax and take a deep breath.

"Well try and be smart and wait for Gale to help you sweetheart" Haymitch says softly before a knock from the door downstairs. I take a look at the door that's closed behind us and a look towards Haymitch, no noises come from below

"Do you think it's one of them?" I whisper in alert. Haymitch stays still for a few seconds, which make me nervous, who knew, the hob was full of people today, stocking up on goods as snow start to attack us, well that's what a crazy woman in the hob says

"I doubt it, but I think you should sit here" Haymitch says and leaves the room, I walk up to follow him but the door is slammed shut after him, ' Now I'm in for it' I think tugging on the black shirt making it look small above my dark jeans that Cinna has given me. Cinna, who could I ever thank him? He has done so much for me, given me clothes, sends me a large box of them every two months managing to put rare clothes in them such as jeans or things called tank tops, he has given me fabric and sowing equipment to make my own stuff and to keep me from thinking about the troubles that surround me and rings regularly, updating me with the stories from the capitol, in which Cato and I are talked about, so far people think I'm the eternal flame of Katniss that I will lead people into war due to my argument on live tv with Caesar Flickerman, some people have also start to question the capitol, and in my terms, that not good. I sit back down in the chair and inspect my hair, it's gotten longer but still remains its same colour, I wear it down more now, I've noticed that has changed in me, only because Cato says I look adorable with it down. I wait for Haymitch, the walls are so thick trying to listen what's happening down stairs is impossible. After five minutes I consider going down stairs until the door knob twist and I get a pain in my chest from the person who stands in front of me, I want to panic and run, but I can't there's no point. Where would I go? Go under the fence out into the woods? Then they will know, which cuts off supplies to the Everdeen's and Hawthorne's, and a search for me begins, capturing me? Cutting out my tongue and used as an avox, or killed… but that would be too kind.

"Hello " his cold voice says, I want to take deep breathes in fear but I can't let them see me weak, I can't let him see me weak. His eyes viciously attack me, if looks could kill he would have me dead by the second he sits in the large chair in front of the table and me. I take a deep breath and remind myself of what Cato has told me before I go to do any public thing, "Take a step back and take two deep breathes before jumping ahead" his voice says to me, I wish he was here but he's not.

"President Snow" I say firmly, and hold a smile at the same time, "And what do I do to own this pleasure?" I say as he relaxes into the chair. I can feel the grin on my face before his words make it drop.

"Let's not play here . You are in enough trouble as it is" then I gulp as he shows his wicked smile. Whatever he wants to do, he's succeeding.

Cato's pov

"Roux, need any more help?" I asked carrying the second last sack of flour into the back of the bakery. It was my thing to help him now, even do he was sort of the outcast that I would hang around with he was cool enough. Things have changed in two month, I've regained my popularity again, clove and I are doing great, and best of all she's back to her old self, but I believe Haymitch is part to thank for, he really looking after her, nights after nights of her screaming and I couldn't calm her down, Haymitch did. The night I was had the fever and I couldn't help her wake from the bad dreams Haymitch did, promising nobody was taking her.

"Ehh, I'm good, thanks buddy" he said and waved me bye, I smiled and gave a quick wave. I headed towards the town square, its wasn't much but I had friends waiting on me.

When I got there the breeze was getting colder. A storm was coming, and the crazy old lady from the hob was right. I say Trey and Alix waiting by the butcher's door. Trey was the butcher's only son who's sixteen, while Alix, aged seventeen is the second youngest child out of five.

"Cato, come on" Alix said waving me towards them, I put my hands in my pocket and take out a few coins. We walk towards the hob talking about the usual stuff, the thing with the capitol with clove and I, girl problem's Trey is having with the mayor's daughter, Madge and sometimes they sneak out things about the games from me. The hob is busy today. It's after six which is the normal time people leave, but people buy and buy. We walk over to Sae and buy soup that she selling today. It's some sort of meat, she says deer, and then tells me to thank Clove when I get home and winks, I smile and promise her I will, before walking away with the boys who also carry bowls.

"Thank Clove huh?" Alix says before raising his eye brow, I shrug and look away.

"I don't know. Clove was probably in here earlier giving her some cloths" I say trying to cover something up.

"Probably, so what's the story with you two?" Trey asks and I bite my tongue, what story?

"About what?" I ask and take another sip.

"My dad says your both causing trouble in another district or so, because you defined the capitol and they aren't happy" he replies and I nod my head.

"So you believe in some bull you heard from your dad who heard it from someone else, but yet the person who is causing this doesn't know about this… interesting" I say which makes Alix burst out laughing. I continue talking to them when someone taps my shoulder, I turn around to see Gale who looks confused.

"Cato, can we talk?" he says. Gale doesn't like me, it possibly cause I have long to kill Katniss but I didn't, he's only has talked to me four or five times before, but Clove or the Everdeen's were there. I put down my bowl and walk away from the boys and Gale takes a deep breathe.

"Where's Clove?" he ask seriously, I cross my eye brows down towards him, why should he be so worried, she's with Haymitch at home.

"At home, she probably is getting ready for the victor tour. Cinna wants her to practise her fashion making skills. Why are you so interested in my girlfriend?" I state the words 'interested my girlfriend' he rolls his eyes, before standing up straight again.

"She said she wanted to meet me here, now. For Prim's birthday." He says and I nod my head. Prim's birthday, that all she has talked about all week. Prim's birthday was tomorrow and Clove wanted it to be perfect. Just for Prim and all she went through, she said this every time I tell her she gone overboard 'I promised Katniss to look after her somehow, and tomorrow is her birthday and she's thirteen so please let me do this" she would say seriously before laughing, laughing at me because I can't help but let her get her own way.

"Well I'm going home now, so if she's not busy I'll tell her to call by yours" I say coldly like the look he gives me. Gale nods his head and turns, going to another stall.

"Guys I'm going home, I promised Clove I'll help her out" I say taking the last sip of the soup,

"Whipped" Trey says to Alix and they both laugh aloud.

"Hey Trey, at least my girlfriend still has the hot's for me" I say raising my hands in the air as he lunge towards me but is stopped by Alix.

The snow is sticking to the ground, who knew that the crazy lady was right, was she right about everything else she predicts? The drought we will have in the summer? Maybe, but a rebellion? Never.

**Reviews! Sorry I didn't update soon, I have really big exams next month and I really have to study. And also check out my hunger games page .com/HungerGamesObsessies thanks Xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews!Xx**

Clove's pov

I sit on the couch in the living room, holding a cup of some sort of tea Haymitch gives me, I don't drink it but sit on the couch, my feet under me. I gaze into space, President Snow such an evil man, wearing a black suit finished by a white rose. Haymitch pauses and nodded his head towards me and I watch him, he still takes in all the words I say about how Snow has threaten Cato, the Everdeen's, Haymitch and Gale, but he goes outside of measures, he threatens Alena. Snow tells me that the people of panem have question his position of controlling and that because I had taken out the berries and both Cato and I were going to eat them, I have to convince the people of panem that it was out of love, and which it is. But Snow wants us to make everyone believe it, or convince them that life isn't worth living without the other. I cannot call him President Snow because it feels wrong, a president is supposed to look after the people and care for them, not threaten them and attempting to kill them, most president are called guardians of panem, but Snow is more of grim reaper, And he has to be stopped.

"I'll Do it" Haymitch says which I know he means he will tell Cato, I nod and look at the clock, its seven and Cato is late coming home. I shake the idea away and go into the kitchen, making the wrapping Prim's dress more elegant. Mrs Everdeen asked me not to get Prim that dress because she felt bad she wouldn't be able to pay me back, but I tell her it's a thank you present for welcoming me into her family. The lilac bow fits perfectly and is ready to be given to her, just like the cake Mr Mellark has made for her and the bright yellow bird that sings in its cage. I don't know why, but Prim always wanted a singing bird, she told me once or twice about her favourite song, called the valley song, which is popular in the district. The bird sings the tune of it, lucky Cinna knows where he's buying from. I smile weakly at it, thinking how to break the news to Cato that if we don't act more in love, were screwed. The front door is closed and I hear Cato telling Haymitch about the weather outside. I can hear Haymitch call him in, I sit in the kitchen listening to the bird sing and after twenty minutes he calls for me. I wash the cup and put it away before I leave the kitchen. I push the door forwards and see Cato standing in front of the open fire, arms crossed.

"Hey" I say softly and he turns around fast, he walks over to me fast and wraps his arms around me.

"I'm sorry President Snow attacked you like that" he says and I smile, he protective of me, and I'm grateful for it.

"Don't be, you couldn't do anything to him, you would have been helpful as the books that witness it. It's just Snow acting like a jackass, one in fear" I say which makes Cato pull away by Haymitch.

"What did you say" he asks in surprise

"I said Snow's a jackass" I say waiting for Haymitch to say something about my fowl mouth but he smiles, and it's surprisingly wicked.

"Don't you mean President Snow?" he says raising an eyebrow

"No, he isn't a president, he's a fraud. What type of man threatens two teenagers in love? He has to be stop" I say shaking my head, I feel an arm wrap around me and I lean against Cato's body.

"I'll kill him if I have to" Cato says and Haymitch smiles more frantically.

"I'll help" I say smiling up at him, he leans down to kiss me before were interrupted by Haymitch's words,

"Now that a pair of fighters"

Cato's' pov

Haymitch sits in the large arm chair across from us, while I and Clove sit on the couch, well Clove lays her upper body on me and lying on the rest of the couch. Were all watching capitol TV. They play re-runs of the hunger games. We're watching the 16th hunger games, a boy from district seven wins, he's small and has red hair. His name is Pablo, he wins by doing nothing, and I mean it. He hides up in trees and eats plants and drinks water, as the games are over Haymitch informs us that Pablo was the first ever person to go mental unstable after the games, he tried to forget about them but that caused him to remember more, he eventually hung himself. I can feel Clove shiver when Haymitch finishes, so I automatically wrap my arms around her small body.

"How do you know this?" I ask him and he gazes away from us and then returns

"My father told me, his father told him and so on so on" he says quietly

"Why didn't you get married Haymitch?" Clove says tiredly

"Because I didn't want my kids going into the games" he says before getting off his chair and leaving us. Clove sits up and frowns

"I made him sad" she said looking at her hands

"He'll get over it, now c'mon. We're going to bed" I say picking her up just like I did when she was dying in the arena, carrying her up the stairs into her room. I place her on the bed, taking off her shoes and then socks, putting the cover above her. I walk towards the door before she makes sounds,

"You not staying tonight?" she says sadly, I weakly smile and kneel in front of her

"I'll stay" I say walking to the other side of the bed, kicking off my shoes and socks, and pulling off my t-shirt. I slid into the bed when Clove turns to me, smiling.

"I forgot to tell you something" she says keeping her eyes closed.

"What?" I say creasing her cheek. She yawns loudly before smiling again.

"I forgot to tell you I love you" she says kissing me softly on the lips before she goes into a deep sleep.

**reviews!xxx*


	13. Chapter 13

Clove's pov

"I don't think we should tell Effie about what snow said" I say stabbing the potato with my fork. The train moves as Haymitch, Cato and I eat dinner. For some reason of unknown we have to stop in district eight to collect Effie, I only thought she left the capitol just for the reaping days but I'm wrong.

"I agree. She might get a grey hair, then she will totally flip" Cato says which makes me smile as I imagine Effie freaking over a grey strand. Haymitch nods his head before leaving the table to go back to his room, he hates the capitol and going their normally means a death, but he only goes there with tributes. That has change. After dinner Cato and I sit in the funky shaped chairs and predict what the capitol will do when we get there, just as the train stops we see a pink and white haired Effie dressed in a light pink blush dress that is tight. She smiles as she boards the train, and then calls for Haymitch as she looks at us. Haymitch who is barely awake walks in and mutters at her,

"What has happened to these children? Especially Clove" she asks and I scoff,

"What is wrong with me Effie?" I ask before Cato sniggers.

"You? Well first off all your hair needs to be done, your nails aren't even straight, and does Haymitch even feed you at all? Your cheek bones stick out, and you collar bone" she says circling us, I sigh and ignore her comments,

"Thanks Effie and you look great too" I say she ignores the sarcasm and thanks me. She glares at Cato and nods her head as if she agrees to words that are spoken.

"Haymitch! Come out here" Effie says and he comes out looking out scruffy as ever,

"What? What?" he says half asleep and half in anger, his gaze towards is funny as we both stand side by side while Effie examines us like a pair of shoes.

"Start feeding the girl ad stop feeding the boy" she says which makes me burst into laughter.

**I know its super short but the next chapter will be better and it will be them in the capitol xxx **


	14. Chapter 14

Clove's pov

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you to" Haymitch said to Rockonist, the photographer of this cover shoot. Last night was done and over with. As planed Cato proposed to me, I said yes and snow crowned us as winners of the 74th hunger games. Effie, being in charge of us, said that we had to do this photo shoot, Haymitch said it would promote us. Rockonist stamped his foot again, his long green hair with pink tips swayed side to side, he turned towards us and sighed.

"Fine, but I get them for an extra hour" he says putting his hand forwards, Haymitch takes it and shakes it before letting go.

"I'll get you in three hours" he says and makes his way towards the door, Effie spins on her heals and tilts her head to the side. "Behave" she says before leaving, if she could she would point at us, but that would be against her manners. I look at Cato who stands tall, waiting for the commands. My fiancé, it sounds weird, but it's a nice weird.

"Rivitine, attend to Clove. Dotish work with Cato" Rockonist yells and I'm dragged away from Cato, and brought into another white room, where ten wedding dresses await me.

Cato's pov

My fingers slip away from Clove fast and I'm brought into a white room. I'm left alone with ten suits, each a different style and colour. I guess this is the capitol's way.

Last night was still too fast for me. Ceaser apologising to us, proposing, crowned and then the rooftop, it was wonderful, but it ended and now I have to try on suits that I possible won't wear. I pick up the black one, it's completely black. After it's on I leave to room, and I get attacked my Rockonist crew who bring me back to him. He holds a camera and then looks at me, he mummers something into the woman with peach skin and yellow hair beside him and she giggles. I'm placed on a white sofa and pictures are taken, and then Clove enters. The room is silent, and everyone looks at her, the dress is nice, but just her makes it beautiful.

*** 5 days later ***

**Clove pov**

"I think this one is the best" Prim says pointing at the picture as we sit at the dining table. Its dress number seven, the one that is puffy at the bottom and small flowers attach to it, it stops at the waist and just by the middle of the rib cage pearl join, making it half a heart. I smile at Prim as Cato brings in one last box. I'm finally in my victor house, and the Everdeen's are joining me, Cato says he'll stay with Haymitch because he doesn't think Haymitch will stay off the drink if we leave, I know he's right. Prim looks at more pictures before she heads up to her new room.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" I pout while asking Cato; he smiles and shakes his head, leaning over my shoulder as I sit looking at the pictures.

"We can have sleep overs, lots of them" he says laughing, kissing into my cheek. I twist my body around so I face him.

"Oh, I like the sound of that" I say kissing him softly on the lips. He kisses back, I reply the gesture.

"Clove!" Prim says running into the kitchen and I break away from Cato fast.

"Prim? What's wrong?" Prim rarely says my name in a panic, but this times she worried, her voice is trembling, just like the ways she yelled for Katniss on the reaping day. I'm can't speak, I'm worried she will says something that will terrify me, but I'm lucky, I have Cato to speak for me

"Cato, its Buttercup. I opened my window and he got out, I can't find him, he could be killed if the peacekeepers get him" Prim says with tears streaming down her face, the yellow muddy cat who hates everyone except Prim is now the cause of her misery.

"Okay Prim, I'm going to leave you at Madge's. Your mom is still at the justice building sorting out the papers with this house, okay? You do not leave her house" I say Prim will be happy to be with Madge while I look for this stupid cat, even do I hate the cat I still love Prim, and if he makes her happy, I will go out into the cold to find him. I go to the hall way putting on my new grey scarf over my white jacket that is made out of soft fabric Cinna calls lixen. I put my winter boots on and Cato puts his coat on. Prim stands behind us, ready to go.

**Cato's pov **

After walking over an hour we decide that the square another place Buttercup could have went, he has followed Clove there many times. Clove and I walk hand in hand, laughing about the capitol and how Haymitch almost attacked Rockonist for keeping us an extra hour. Clove spins around in circles and circles before she falls against me which makes me fall back on the snow, I'm covered in snow just like her.

"Can we not save this for late" I teaser her and she laughs. She gets up and then I, "We have a mission" she reminds me as we do. When I stand up and she stops talking about the snow I take in a new difference, the birds have stopped. Normally the birds sing and chirp from time to time but its silence, the thing that scares everyone. The silence of fear. I grab Clove by the hand and rush her towards the square, it's just above the road. We hang on to each other tightly, trying not to fall on the ice and snow. Something is happening, theirs a crowd of people and I brush myself threw them, while Clove hangs to me. People look at us and mummer words angrily at us. I see a sight that sickens knowing that could be Clove.

**Clove's pov**

"Clove go" Cato yells but I can barely hear him with everyone else talking, gasping and chattering their teeth in the cold. I following him as he pushes his way in

"Go home Clove! Stay at Haymitch's house. I'll be there in a few minute" he assures me, but I'm not satisfied. I follow him when people start to hiss at me,

"Go away girl"

"Get away"

"You're going to get yourself in trouble"

"You'll be fully responsible for his death"

I can't hear them as I go deaf and concentrate on what's in the square, if Cato and other people are trying to drive it away from me, it means I'm meant to see it. I see Cato's head making his way to the front, and I trail after him. I'm surround by people's shoulders keeping me back, at this point I wish I wasn't so small, but me bouncing forwards make people let me move forwards and then I see the reason why they kept holding me back and warned me away. Gale is the entertainment of the day as he wrists are bound to a wooden post, his shirt is ripped in front of him and his jacket is neglected away, while the wild turkey he shot earlier hovers above him, a nail diced into its neck. Gale seems unconscious on his knees, and is held up by the ropes at his wrists that are completely red, like his back which is freshly red like a gutted animal. I look away from Gale to see a tall muscular man wearing the head peacekeepers uniform, where's Cray? I feel a hand grip around mine and I see Cato holding on to me. I want to scream and yell at this horrible man but I can't, whatever he has done to Gale is over. I wait for the man to step away or tell people to take Gale out of his sight, but instead he raises his arm and lashes him with a whip. I let go of Cato and jump forwards.

"No!" I yell and jump in front of Gale, getting a lash across my face. I place one of my hands on my cheek and the other on the ground so I don't fall over as blood gushes out. I look up to see people gasp and then I see Cato walking up to the peacekeeper, my vision is blurry but I can make out that Gale has stood up to this muscular man. He grabs the man's whip and throws it away, Cato then pushes him backwards and goes to punch him, but a peacekeeper grabs him from behind, and the muscular man goes up to give Cato a good punch.

"Leave him!" a voice barks, and it's Haymitch. The peacekeeper lets Cato go and he pushes him away before making his way over to me.

"What did you do to her! Do you know she has another photo-shoot! No amount of make-up will cover this up!" Haymitch yells at the head peacekeeper who rolls his eyes.

"She interrupted the punishment of a confessed criminal" he says coldly, I have heard voices like this, in district 3, 5 or 8.

"I don't care if she blew up every part of this district! Look at her! Look!" Haymitch yells, as if he care's. Cato picks me up but I tell him to go to Gale, but we don't need to ask people to help. Two coal miners have a board of wood and place him on it. Haymitch still yells at the peacekeeper and then turns muttering to himself. The snow falls on my cheek and it cools the whip lash burn, Effie will have fun giving me lectures about how makeup is my new befriend

**reviews! Xx**


	15. Chapter 15

Cloves pov

Gale lies on the table, it's not long enough for him as his feet are dangling of the edge. I tried to stay and help him, but when cut opened his shirt I saw the real damage. Whiplashes lay upon him, nesting into his skin. I'm put into my room with Cato and Haymitch who hold bottles of herbs, kindly donated to us by Madge who overheard our situation. I'm too stripped of most of my clothes by Prim and Cato and then wrapped in a pink robe, I don't know why the pay much attention to me, when its Gale who's downstairs with a cut open back. Pink cream is applied to my cheek and I'm put into bed as I hear muffling around me. Prim leaves and helps down stairs as Haymitch watches me.

There's a silence between Cato, Haymitch and I.

"I think doing another photo shoot would hurt more than this" I say as the cream starts to work and my face starts to burn. I dig my finger into the sheets of the bed so I don't scream or yell but there's no point. I scream as my skin burns, like I was on fire. I guess the eternal flame name is catching on to me.

Cato's pov

I sit on the bed, holding Clove as she sleeps away. Haymitch is gone home and there's nothing I can do. Prim come into the room time to time to give me a drink and let me know how Gale is, I thank her for the news but I don't care, as long as Clove is safe, I don't care about anyone else. Once there was a time where I cared for nobody and nothing, but that has changed, I have changed, the games have changed me, all I can do now is sleep and protect Clove…

Two days later

Cato's pov

"I can, see!" Clove said climbing the tree, reaching the second highest tree branch, she looks down at me laughing.

"Fine, I get the point, now come down" I yell, she's been giddy for the past day and says she can't run about crazy yet, but Clove being Clove, she ignores me.

"Catch me Cato, catch me!" she says leaping off the branch and I have no other option but to catch her. She plummets into my arms and the tree branch smashes off the ground, breaking into tiny pieces. I place her on her feet and she giggles like a five years old.

"Don't ever try that again" I say looking her in the eyes, but she ignores me and laughs innocently, she scuffs snow into her hand and then on my head.

"Opps, I'm sorry" she says sarcastically, I chuckle and raise my eye brows at her,

"Are you really?" I ask and she shakes her head biting her lip, I pick her up and she screams as I drop her in a heap of snow which covers her completely.

"That's not fair!" she moans and folds her arms, acting like a child over my actions, I put my hand out and she takes it, and I pull her up, she runs towards the woods and I follow her, trying to keep her away from trouble, but trouble finds her. She slides in between two wires and looks at them cautiously and her eyes widen, she takes several steps back and runs towards the woods, I jump through the wires and land on my side, I don't rest or take time to see how I have mastered that fence but I chase Clove, without the snow this reminds me of a night in the arena…

"Clove! Get back here!" I yell chasing after the small girl with the knifes, it was only day two in the arena and she cracked,

"No Cato! Go away!" she screams turning around before running off,

"Clove, come back, you can't leave us!" I yell, knowing us is really me…

"No, you can go back to glimmer and pretend nothing is with us" she yells tears running down her face, I know what I've done now.

"I want you! Please" I beg but she shakes her head,

"You know back home, there was this guy called Jake, and you knew him as your best friend, but he was a dick!" she yells back, but what has Jake got to do with us

"What talking about?" I ask dumbly

"He had a girlfriend, who cheated on him, and he attacked her, but only we know that… and right now I'm ready to kill you! And I would get away with it, you know why, 'cause this, this is the hunger games! And we can go around killing innocent kids and get away with it! Its sick and I can kill anyone and so can you, marvel and Blondie back there with power because we have a reputation to kill kids, and it's not right Cato! I hate it!" she screams and I recall the journey towards the capitol and how she hated the hunger games.

"I'm sorry Clove, but out there, you can be killed and we don't want to lose you" I say, in my mind I replace the word we with I. she stomps off in another direction and I automatically fallow her,

"Cato, just go away, please!" she pleads this time and her voice is soft but I can't do that for her.

"Clove, I promise that it won't be down to us, and you won't have to kill me, I'll kill myself, so please come back" I say it this time with power and she turns towards me, a knife in her hand and a tear leaving her eye. She puts the knife back into her belt that goes around her waist.

"Why? Why did you volunteer?" she says looking at the ground,

"Because you did too, and I wanted you to be safe" I say which makes her calm down a little, but she starts to shake her head,

"I don't want to die" she whispers, not towards me but to herself, I walk over to her and hug her, she locks herself with me not wanting to let go.

"And you won't" I say soothing her nerves while patting her hair down,

"But there's only one victor, and you can't die" she says, knowing something isn't right about her sentence,

"I can, I'm not need much anyways" I say as I guide back towards the camp fire.

"No, you're wrong, I need you" she says leaning against me more, and that when I realised she does need me.

Clove's pov.

The fence! It's on, I ran faster than ever, as if I was re-living the moment when the mutts chased Cato and I. I ran down to the lake, to a tree were I stash my knifes on my belt and then to the little hut Gale and I would place our game if we were going to hunt for more. Once I reach the hut I can hear mumbling from inside and I can smell the smoke that comes out from the chimney, my first conclusion is Gale is in their having a little fire with a rabbit cooking over it, but when I burst in, I see a white suit, Its belong to the peacekeepers, I grab my knife and I'm ready to toss it at the peacekeeper, full speed, but they put out the arms, jesting me to stop,

"Don't! Please!" the voice is belong to a woman, she holds her hand out towards me and I pause, my knife is still in the angle to but thrown but what I don't get happens next. It's a cracker with the mockingjay on it.

"What the hell" I say seriously, when I was in the capitol, after Cato and I had the big interview with Ceaser again, we meet Plutarch Heavensbee, the new game maker, he should me his amazing pocket watch with had the mockingjay on it like a fashion statement, or as people say, my mockingjay. It feels wrong saying it, even when I wear Katniss pin that and Prim have given me, its Katniss mockingjay, I'm just protecting it for her.

"It means were with, on your side" says a voice behind me, I look to my side to see nothing and back to the woman in front of me,

"If you're on my side, stand in front of me" I order and the woman in front of me goes to speak but I grab another knife and face it towards her, the other to the moving figure. I hear a tump and moaning as the other figure comes in front of me, it's a girl my age, wearing a peacekeepers outfit three times the size of her, she stand beside the other woman, the girl has a branch as a crutch while the woman has a gun that visible now.

"Put your weapon down, if you have any others put them down too, and we will talk" I say and they do, they are just supported by one gun.

"Now, that's good. What's your names?" I say still trying to hold the power in my voice, the girl weakly smiles and opens her mouth and pauses, before closing it.

"I'm Twill, and this is Bonnie, we have come from district eight" I pause and remember that Haymitch had said district eight was the first district to go into the rebellion, which is caused my Cato and I, trouble we have caused once again.

**sorry I haven't been on in such a long time, I had big exams so I was studying! There stay exams kids ages 15 – 16 take in there school when they go in to third year, I would have rather go in to the hunger games instead that sit over 10 exams! Two weeks of my life I will never get back! :/ but reviews please! :D xx **


	16. Chapter 16

Cato's pov

I could see Clove on the other side of the fence this time, she trotted away from me and ran after her. I walked up to the fence when I called for her, but she never replied. I heard the squawking of a bird above and saw it land on the it, it spread its wings and light up before falling to the ground. I stare at it awkwardly for two minutes not in confusion, but in disbelief, the fence is on… I climb up the oak tree were the bird once sat before it meet death, there's a branch that hovers over the fence and I know I can jump from that, which I do, landing in a pile of snow. I see Clove fade away in the snow and I don't think twice about chasing her. I follow her as she ushers away from me.

"Clove" I yell but she doesn't pay attention to me, I run faster, sliding on the snow and ice. I grab her arm and swing her around to face me, but its not Clove.

"What do you want boy?" a croaky voice comes from an old lady, I let her go and run towards the fence where Clove is hanging off the tree.

Clove's pov

I stand on the branch, I have nowhere to land as somebody, possible Cato, has flatten snow. "Jump" I command myself but nothing happens. I look around for somewhere else to jump, but my feet lose balance and I'm hanging off the tree, trying to pull myself up, but all I hear is a voice,

"Clove" Cato says and I look towards him, his face pale and nothing shows any emotions. I now know he knows about death beneath me. I pull myself up for the fifth time, finally reaching my destination of being on top of the branch. I see Cato's extended arms and it's a signal for me to land in them, which I do with success. He holds me tightly and no words are exchanged, but he guides me back to Haymitch's house.

When we walk in, Haymitch isn't about but he never locks his door, our only guess is he has gone to buy liquor. Even do Cato has been trying to keep him off it, he need some to take away the bad memories. Cato goes up stairs to change his trousers that have been drenched in snow. I sit on the couch when the telephone rings, I stare at it for several minutes, whoever rings Haymitch? I take the telephone and answer it,

"Hello?" I say with misperception, the person on the phone gives a chuckle at me shyness.

"My my dear, have you lost your bravery as well as your viciousness?" the male voice chuckles back, I swallow the fear and my voice and I'm not afraid to bark back, what more can he do? He has already put me in the hunger games, made my district turn on me, and moved me ten district away from my family and friends.

"My bravery? Huh coming from a man who afraid to face me right now, and viciousness? When I want to be vicious I will be, so snow what do you want?" I yell back, there's a pause between us, and Cato comes running into the living room, looking at me with a horrified face, even he hears the angry in my voice.

"Well a little girl can't be controlled by her mentor, maybe I should take you in, and you might learn discipline" he says, even he's prepared to fight me in this battle.

"Discipline huh? But yet you have the hunger games to keep the districts in order, that's funny isn't it" I say and Cato's eyes widen, the front door open and close, Haymitch walks in and looks at me, he walks over to take the phone but I instruct him to remain out of this by put my index finger up towards him. Snow is stupefied by my words even he cannot react to this.

"Listen Child" his voice is more harsh and firm, "You may be a victor but you are not a president, and I can control whatever happens to you or the people you love, you should know that by the fence!" his furious tone holds abhorrence and dominance, I can feel myself seething, and I can't control it, it fight at me. I swallow the large lump in my throat of the words of slaughter I could throw at him, but something else tranquilise me,

"Who would have thought you would fear a child, a child that wants you banished!" I yell before slamming the phone down on the rest of its body, the grasp I held around it looseness and I take a deep breath, I turn to see Haymitch ready to yell at me, and Cato wants to take me away from the danger I invited myself into.

**shorts I know, but I'm working on a new hunger games story! review please! Xxxxx **


	17. Chapter 17

Cato's pov

I sit on the roof of the house, while its blanket of snow remains I sit on it. Clove sits on top me still scared of the words Snow as thrown at her, after the conversation she muttered only words about how he will hurt her family and friends and he knew about the fence being on her going in there. What else does he know? That I sit her and she sits with me, that we talk about every, how she misses her family and wants to see them soon.

"Cato" Haymitch says out of the window, he seems different since we talked to him last, Last time we talked he was restless and now he is panicked and dreading what is about to happen next

"Haymitch" I say back coolly, what else can I do? Ask him to join me on the roof? No, but Clove leaves the bubble she was once in drifting off to sleep to wonder what is going on,

"What's going on?" she says propping herself up on one arm and Haymitch goes pale, Clove stands up and I follow her, something is very wrong

"It's about your mothers, come inside" Clove leaps like a lemur into the window and I try and maintain my balance on the ice path, one wrong move and I could be sent off.

Once were inside, Haymitch ushers us to his study and things become serious, are our mothers fighting for us to come home? Are they coming here to see us or take us away, No… Things are much worse By Haymitch's facial expression

"Your mothers work in the same factory right?" he ask and we nod, it's true. I saw Clove's little sister with her for the first time in that factory, it was a day were they honoured the works and held a family day were food was served and entertainment was supplied.

"It was… bombed this morning and only people from the bottom floor lived" his voice is husky, my mother worked on the second last floor which was three and cloves was level two. I tighten my jaw to keep any tears slipping, I look at Clove who shakes her head, trying to get rid of this news tears are coming fast at her but she shakes them off her. Looking at her makes me sadder and I can't stick it, I push the chair backwards in anger, Snow has done this, he said so himself that everyone was in danger, the monstrous man has struck again, I slam the door behind me as I leave and make my way to my room, locking the door behind me.

Two weeks later

Clove's pov

"Haymitch help" I giggle loudly as I'm swung around in the air, Cato holds on to me and I try and escape his firm grasp, but fail. Haymitch doesn't come to my rescue and I start to feel the rich pastries that were served for dinner arise in me, we were cleaning up but that was interrupt by a food and water fight. I miss the meat we would have for dinner, the butcher still sells turkey but it is not as fresh as the wild ones in the meadow, the meadow I loathe for, my meadow, Katniss's meadow. I can hear my voice from the dining room as Haymitch, Mrs Everdeen and Prim gather to watch it, I talk about my favourite dress which is number five and how the beautiful lace design is amazing and I hope to design a dress as wonderful as that as I learn how to become a fashion designer, all that was Effie's idea of how I should have a hobbies like dancing, flower arranging, singing or drawing but I flunked each one of them, luckily Cinna offered to help and I couldn't turn down the only opportunity that could save me, but Cato on the other hand took up two, one is drawing, which he is amazing at, making each drawing seem like the leap off the page while the other is the sport of cow rustling, its rare in district twelve as many people don't how cows or any farm like creatures except for a cat or a dog, but Cato enjoys it, chasing after a cow or calf and hustling it to the ground, a sport once done while riding horses. Cato and I dry the last piece of cutlery and put it away before deciding to go for a walk, we don't want to stick around to watch the Quarter Quell announcement tonight, whatever happens, Cato and I will mentor for the first time ever. We have even placed bets of what could happen, Cato suspects a family member of a tribute from the past ten years, victors or not and they could be of any age, I think double the tributes, less weapons more mutations of the capitol and only one person sponsored a day, either way we will be mentoring. We walk into the dining room, hand in hand, to see the interviewer talk to Cato and he goes bright red as he talks about what he wants to happen later in his life, we say our goodbyes and give notice of our departure and head towards the hob. We know it will be vacant as everyone huddles up on this cold winter's type night to watch the broadcast. Neighbour will join neighbour if one does not have a TV, food will be shared and emotions may be high as the Quarter Quell is announced. When we get to the hob it's clear that two peacekeepers are waiting outside holding fire arms, standing still like a building. I stare for a few minutes trying to discover who hides behind the helmets, Cato has to drag me away from the spot I stood in as they started to notice. I lean back taking in view and see that their new peacekeepers, fresh out of district two.

"Cato, their new, so there from two" I say smiling as I realise it sounds poetic, I should have become a poet instead of fashion designer. I don't have to finish my statement when Cato shakes his head and tells me a big fat no, but he knows I'm ignoring that when I turn fast on my feet and take a deep breath and confront them,

"Sorry, but you're both from district two right?" I ask twiddling my thumbs shyly and I could tell Cato is walking by me, the peacekeeper on the left looks at the one on the right and he stiffens,

"Yea and so are ye" says the one on the right, the voice is familiar and rings bells in my head, I know him, but who? I smile weakly as the man tighten his hands to his gun, he's too familiar, I open my mouth to try and respond but I don't know how, how could I, I'm no district two girl, I'm twelve now.

"We believe two has kicked us out" Cato says strongly, he says it in a way that makes him sound stronger, now I can tell he knows the man behind the helmet as he acts dangerous

"Well they did, until the Marson fought with Brutus saying both of you should return to your original district, but he along with the mayor and fellow victors said that you were better of here" he says and looks at Cato while saying it, that voice is nagging at me, pushing at me to realise who it is but I cant. Than it hits me, my family wants me home, did this happen before my mother's death? Or after and my father can handle Alena and her specialty's, or is because he wants me to be his trophy daughter, what he always wanted and now he doesn't have her, or his beautiful wife that once was, I will always think of my mother as an avox with a tongue, as for Cato, he has grieved for his mother for a day or so while I didn't want to, she done nothing for me, he doesn't need to go back if he doesn't want to, he's the youngest in his family and his three older brothers have moved on.

"Well we don't want to go back Erickson, come on Clove" Cato grabs my hand and drags me with him as we make it back towards the house, and silence is killing us,

"Cato, that's Erickson! Go talk to him" I say as I realise Cato's oldest brother is here, but Cato ignores me this time. Unfortunately, Cato doesn't realise that Erickson hates peacekeepers and districts besides two, he would never leave his wife and two kids behind, but he has as he's here looking out for his younger brother, I tell Cato this but he is still angry and we rush in the door. I can hear Prim sobs and Haymitch cursing wildly and Cato and I march to the room where Mrs Everdeen has here hands in her face,

"What's going on" Cato says as I go to Prim and hug her as she cries harder, the room goes mute and Ceaser Flickerman starts to talk,

"And here is a recap of the victors that are now tributes starting from district one" he says in a hushed voice and holds the same face he held when he announced the scores. Faces comes on and I still don't get it but see familiar few of them, Brutus of course, Enobarbia, Sparks and Sage, and more pictures appear, faces seem like reminders and then it hits district twelve were Haymitch, Cato and I picture is show individually, I still at the screen as if it was blank but the words it shows next tell it all, in big bold writing 'The Tributes of the 75th Hunger games, The Quarter Quell' and once again our pictures are shown, know I get it, I'm going back into the arena.

**Reviews please!Xxx**


End file.
